History Lesson
| Pages = 22 | Year = 2364 | Stardate = 41590.8 | image2 = the space between alt.jpg }} Summary :"Captain's log: Stardate 41590.8: The is in orbit over Tigan, a technologically advanced but traditionally isolated world... which has only recently opened communications with the Federation." After getting the coordinates from Chancellor Lomac, Commander Riker and Lieutenants Yar, and Data beam down to the surface of the planet. As they do so, La Forge picks up an energy reading on the surface, some kind of pulse that has since vanished. Captain Picard checks on the status of the away team, and Riker reports that they're waiting for their escort. Picard gives him a quick update and tells him to be alert. A man approaches them and introduces himself as Edic. Data comments to Edic that he is intrigued about the Tigan's Gravimatrix, a microscopic black hole being used as a power source. Data notices Edic's "interface," a surgical implant that allows communications to be directly beamed into the brains of the Tigans. He introduces them to the Chancellor, Kadec. Riker expresses confusion because they were contacted by Lomac. However, Kadec has never heard of Lomac. Data checks a console and discovers that there is no record of Lomac and that the order of the Tigan flag has changed. On board the Enterprise, another energy pulse is detected and Worf declares that they are under attack. Just as Picard orders red alert, the ship is hit by something. Further investigation by Data discovers that the computers were hit by a low-grade gravimetric pulse at the same time as they beamed down. He suggests that someone may have rewritten the Tigan history and that these pulses have occurred ten times in the previous two hundred years, six times in the last ten years alone. As Riker decides to ask Kadec about it, he is hit by a beam from a graviton gun. After the three Starfleet members are disabled, a Tigan introduces himself to Kadec as Lomac. :"Captain's log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise has been hit by a massive gravimetric pulse, which is pushing us across the galaxy at near-light speeds." On the ''Enterprise, La Forge tells Picard that even at full warp power, they cannot counteract the force of the pulse. Worf notes that they will end up in the Gamma Quadrant soon. Picard contacts Engineering and tells them to increase speed to full warp and add it to the momentum of the wave, allowing them to slingshot around and travel back in time to Tigan. On Tigan, Data's positronic brain is being accessed by Edic in a library while Kadec looks on. Edic tells Data that the first time they tested the Gravimatrix, it set off a pulse and that they'd lost everything on their computers. They began to input the information by hand again, and there were some that thought that they could make things better. Data asks what will happen when someone decides that Kadec should be revised. Kadec cuts him off, telling Edic to finish rewiring Data's brain so that it can be updated to make him think that his time there was pleasant. In a cell, Yar has modifed her combadge and tells Riker to distract the guard. When the guard brings food in, Riker distracts him as Yar sets off her combadge, filling the area with a loud squealing noise. In space, the Enterprise suddenly appears in orbit and fires a phaser at the planet, slicing their shield generator apart. At the same time, Riker and Yar arrive at the library and threaten Kadec. Edic shows up with a number of Tigan soldiers. He places "former Chancellor" Kadec under arrest for crimes against the state and thanks the Federation members for their time. The away team beams back to the Enterprise. Later on, Yar comes across Data in the conference room, standing in the dark staring out at the stars. He comments that Santayana said "those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it" and wonders whether his quest to become Human is worth the trouble. Yar offers to stay with him for a while. Memorable Quotes "Keep your eyes open, sir." "I always do lieutenant – I would not be able to see, if I did not." : - Yar and Data "If we do not act soon, we will end up in the Gamma Quadrant... and I, for one, do not wish to go there." : - Worf, foreshadowing a future visit "The exact time dilation will require a one in a million calculation captain. Even if we succeed, we will have only one chance to disable their shields." "Then I suggest you start brushing up on your math, Mr. Worf" "Yes, sir." : - Worf and Picard, ruing that Data was a member of the Away Team "... did anyone get the name of that Sehlat?" : - Data, after waking up from his memory "upgrade" "Welcome back, Number One! And well done." "Thank you, sir. It's good to be remembered." : - Picard and Riker Background Information * This story takes place shortly after , in the first season. * This is the first issue of Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between. * The issue sold an estimated 14,688 copies in comic specialty stores in January 2007. http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/10097.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). Creators * Writer: David Tischman * Artists: ** Casey Maloney (interior art) ** Leonard O'Grady (color art) ** Robbie Robbins (letter art) ** Dennis Calero (cover art) ** Zach Howard (alternate cover art) * Editor: Dan Taylor * STAR TREK created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Paula Block of CBS Consumer Products/King World for her invaluable assistance. Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard : captain ; William T. Riker :Enterprise-D exec ; Data : Android Enterprise-D operations officer ; Geordi La Forge : VISOR-sighted Enterprise-D flight controller ; Worf : Klingon Enterprise-D lieutenant junior grade ; Natasha Yar : Enterprise-D security chief ; Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid Enterprise-D counselor ; Chancellor Lomac : Chancellor of Tigan ; Chancellor Kadec : Chancellor of Tigan ; Edic : One entrusted with the revisions External link * |next = #2: "Captain's Pleasure" }} Category:Comics